Red Deception
by 24Mentalistlover
Summary: Kristina Frye joins the land of the living, with information concerning Red John. What the team discovers is life changing and threatens the relationship between Lisbon and Jane. Curious? The plot twist will blow you away. Promise. Read and Review!


Hey guys! This story is being written by PrincessAletheia and I. It's going to be filled with tons of Jibson fluff, angst, humor, and some crazy plot twists. :D Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Patrick Jane stood seemingly calm at the crime scene, not saying a word while trying to drown out the crowd. His eyes scanned the tragedy in front of him. The light blue sheets were soaked with blood, the blonde's lips slightly opened, last words that never would be spoken.

His eyes travelled to the red smiley face on the wall, making him feel sick. Jane wouldn't ever admit it, but sometimes he wondered how much more crime scenes like these he would be able to take. No one seemed to notice his discomfort though...no one but the petite brunette who had been watching him closely from the second on she had told him the news.

Slowly walking over to stand beside him, Teresa Lisbon tentatively reached out, lightly brushing her fingers against Jane's. Feeling him trembling, she briefly hooked her pinky with his. Something to hold on. And that he did. Jane was absorbed in her strenght, in the knowledge that she was the only thing in the world that kept him from going insane. Meanwhile, she was hoping for things to stay this way, that he would let her in and not push her away. She couldn't have that, as much as he needed her, she needed him as well.

Neither of them even so much as glanced at each other during their little encounter and as fast as the moment had come, it was over again and they let go. Was it disappointment they sensed as they parted?

Lisbon cleared her throat, trying to ignore the way her heart seemed to miss a beat when she looked at Jane who was still deep in thought. How much easier her life would be if she could just read his mind. Or even more complicated.

"We're done here, Jane", she said, relieved to find that she had a steady voice. "Let's go back to the office." She turned to leave, but stopped after she noticed that he stil hadn't moved from his spot in front of the bed. "Jane?" He was lost in his own world. "Jane!", Lisbon said, a little louder, but it still didn't seem to reach his ears. "Patrick." Softly, caring. Worried. His head snapped up. "Let's go", he replied, and she could see the sadness in his eyes, hear it in his voice, couldn't help to notice it in every fiber of his being. Her heart broke for him.

Walking side by side, they left the cold of the house and stepped into the sunshine. Jane blinked, turning away from her quickly, but she had already seen the tears in his eyes.

"I forgot my sunglasses", he muttered as an explanation, waving his hand accusingly at the sun.

"I think they're in the car", she replied, knowing it was wiser not to approach him right now. Not here, in front of everyone.

He flashed her a smile that didn't reach his eyes as they walked over to the cars when his phone rang. Opening the car door, he answered the call. And nearly dropped the phone.

Lisbon's breath quickened when she saw him turning pale even more. What could possibly be worse than Red John coming back? When would it ever be enough? His eyes widening in shock, he sat down on the passenger seat, burying his head in his hands shortly before staring at her.

"Jane, who called you? Was it Red John? What did he say?" He remained silent and she had to suppress the urge to grab him and shake him. "Talk to me. You know I can easily have Van Pelt track down the number and find out by myself."

He shook his head. "That was the hospital. Kristina Frye. Apparently she finally realized that she is still among the living."

* * *

Walking down the floor, Jane had to suppress the urge to turn around and run. He regretted having refused Lisbon's offer to accompany him, telling her that this was something he had to do on his own. But the cold, white walls seemed to come closer with every step he took, the scent of disinfectant lingering in the air and he was craving her strength.

Kristina's doctor was awaiting him in front of her room.

"Mr. Jane, thanks for coming over immediately!"

"What happened? How could she wake up from her trance, all of a sudden?", he said, not planning on wasting any time.

Dr. Raley frowned. "In all honesty, we are clueless. The trigger that caused her condition was never found, which makes it nearly impossible for us to tell which one was necessary in order for her to wake up. Maybe it was all just a matter of time. I am at my wits end here, Mr. Jane. It is obvious that her special profession was essential in torturing her this way, but other than that, there is nothing I can tell you. I'm sorry."

Trying to make sense of it, Jane stepped forward, but was once again stopped by Dr. Raley. "One more word, Mr. Jane. The last thing Kristina remembers is talking to an Agent..uh...Van Pelt and going upstairs to take a nap in her room. She doesn't recall anything that happened in between the day she was kidnapped and today and given her condition...she might regain her memory one day, but I wouldn't count on it."

"So she remembers Red John?", Jane interrupted him.

"I think so, but I need to ask you not to bring him up at the moment. It's too soon for that, we can't be sure of the extent of how much hearing his name would stress her out, therefor we are not willing to take any risk."

"Red John kidnapped her and tortured her, he made her believe she was dead! She was the last person who has seen him and if there are any memories about him buried in that mind of hers, we need those informations to catch him! They could be invaluable!"

"If you plan on interrogating her, Mr. Jane, I'm afraid I cannot let you talk to Kristina. She is in no condition to bear with that."

Jane raised his hands in defense. "Fine, fine, I won't ask. I promise. Can I see her now?"

Dr. Raley shot him a suspicious glance, but eventually stepped out of the way. "Please be careful with her."

"I will", he mumbled, not paying attention anymore. His eyes were focused on the pale woman sitting upright in bed. She lifted her head up when she heard him.

"Hello Patrick. What a pleasant surprise."

Both stared at each other for a moment, trying to figure out each other, gain advantage. As the silence grew uncomfortable, Jane stepped forward, pulling a chair over to sit next to her bed, but out of reach.

"Kristina. How come you're back?"

"I wasn't aware that I had been gone."

"Well technically, you were convinced that you were dead, but let's skip those minor details. Where is Red John?"

"I don't know where Red John is, Patrick, all I know is that he is a troubled soul that has lost his way and is struggling to come home again."

"He is a monster that has no soul. He kidnapped you! How can you still defend him?"

"No one kidnapped me."

"Yes, he did! You need to remember. Try to remember."

"He wouldn't do that to me, I never gave him any reason to."

"How can you be so damn ignorant? You know he killed the woman who interviewed you!"

"He made a mistake. That's human."

"Only that Red John isn't human, Kristina."

"He is just as human as you and me, a troubled soul that..."

"Stop giving me the 'troubled soul' speeches, they don't work on me. You're wrong! You underestimated him, just like I did and he tortured you and messed with your brain! He made you believe that you're dead, what human being would possibly do that?" Jane yelled in frustration.

It was only when the door flew open behind him that he noticed he had jumped up from his chair during his speech.

"Mr. Jane, I insist that you leave right now. I warned you not to stress her out."

"She's not stressed out, she's fine, look at her."

"Now, Mr. Jane, or do I have to call security?"

"Fine. Fine! I'm leaving. This conversation isn't over Kristina", he said, storming out of the room, anger boiling inside of him. His only link to Red John was an insane woman who happened to suffer from amnesia and defend the killer of his family as a troubled soul. A bitter laugh escaped his lips. His amount of bad luck was almost comical.

* * *

**A/N:****? **Intrigued? See that little, cute button that says *Review*? If you click on it and leave us something nice, we'll get to working on chapter 2.

But only if you leave us something nice. ;) *cough*review*cough


End file.
